<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Night by thotiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316516">Sweet Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotiny/pseuds/thotiny'>thotiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, coming back home, seonghwa misses hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotiny/pseuds/thotiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Hongjoong finally comes home tonight, Seonghwa decides to give him a small thank you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, guys,” Seonghwa greets, as he walks inside the living room, Yunho, Yeosang, Mingi, and Jongho sitting on the couch, on their phones.</p><p>“Hey, hyung,” Yunho greets. “What are you doing out here?”</p><p>“I’m getting food...?” Seonghwa looks at Yunho. Why is he asking that? “Why?”</p><p>“Haven’t you heard the news?” Yeosang asks, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>Seonghwa shakes his head, confused. Is there something he needs to know about?</p><p>“Hongjoong-hyung’s coming home tonight,” Mingi explains, an excited smile on his face. “Finally.”</p><p>Seonghwa’s eyes widen, excitement starting to bubble inside of him. “Really?!”</p><p>Jongho nods. “We just got the news from our manager.”</p><p>“Finally he comes home,” Seonghwa says, the others nodding in agreement. “He’s going to get a good scolding from me once he comes home.”</p><p>“And probably something else if he’s lucky,” Yunho mutters quietly, but everyone else hears him. Yeosang, Mingi, and Jongho giggle, whilst Seonghwa glares at Yunho. But he knows the younger is right. He’s been trying to convince Hongjoong to come home more often, but if words can’t convince him, then maybe something physical can.</p><p>“Sh-shut up,” Seonghwa mutters. “W-what time is he coming home?”</p><p>“In, like, ten minutes,” Yeosang replies.</p><p>Seonghwa slowly nods and decides to sit down next to Mingi, whilst they all wait. </p><p>“Hey, where’s San and Wooyoung?” Seonghwa questions, as he finally realizes the two aren’t there.</p><p>“‘Playing video games’,” Mingi answers. “We all know they’re doing something else, though.”</p><p>As if on cue, they all hear San release a loud moan from his room, and the rest shake their heads, wishing the two would be quieter.</p><p>Twelve minutes later, they hear keys jingling by the door, and a few seconds later,  the door is pushed open, revealing Hongjoong. He smiles, as he sees his bandmates sitting on the couch, but his smile disappears, and he gulps once he notices Seonghwa crossing his arms, whilst looking at him sharply.</p><p>“H-hey, guys,” he greets nervously, closing the door behind him. “H-how have you been?”</p><p>“Hyung!” Jongho cheers, quickly pouncing on Hongjoong, engulfing him into a hug. Hongjoong lets a small ‘oof’, hugging Jongho back. Yunho, Yeosang, and Mingi are quick to join in, whilst Seonghwa stands up, still having the same expression on his face, and his arms still crossed.</p><p>“I missed you guys, too,” Hongjoong chuckles, pulling away. He then looks at Seonghwa, offering him a small but nervous smile. “H-hey, Hwa.”</p><p>The raven-haired male glares at Hongjoong. “Room. Now.”</p><p>“Good luck, hyung,” Yunho whispers to Hongjoong. “You’re going to need it.”</p><p>Hongjoong quickly thanks him, before following behind Seonghwa. The two arrive in their shared room, Hongjoong closing the door behind him, as he stares at Seonghwa nervously.</p><p>“What were you thinking, Kim Hongjoong?” he demands angrily. “Who told you it was a great idea to spend more than twelve hours in the studio?! What have I said about overworking?! You know, I’m this close to slapping some sense into you. You promised, Hongjoong.”</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry,” he apologizes. “I...I just lost track of time. I-I promise next time I work at the studio, I won’t. I’m really sorry, Seonghwa.”</p><p>The ravenette’s face softens, and he walks toward Hongjoong. He cups the younger’s cheeks, pressing a soft kiss on Hongjoong’s lips. The male smiles, engulfing Seonghwa into another kiss, wrapping his arms around the older’s waist. Seonghwa deepens the kiss, and Hongjoong turns them around, pressing Seonghwa up against the door. He licks Seonghwa’s bottom lip, and the ravenette happily opens his mouth, letting Hongjoong invade it with his tongue.</p><p>They soon pull away, needing oxygen. Seonghwa lets out a shy giggle, his lips a light red and swollen. “I missed you, Joongie,” he finally admits, pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>“I missed you, too, Hwa,” Hongjoong returns, smiling softly.</p><p>“I do have a present for you, though,” Seonghwa says, a small smirk on his face, as he pulls away. Hongjoong looks at him in confusion.</p><p>“What is it?” Hongjoong asks.</p><p>Seonghwa doesn’t say anything. Instead, he places his hand on Hongjoong’s chest and makes him walk backward. The back of Hongjoong’s knees hit the bed, making him fall on the bed. Seonghwa crawls on top of him and presses their lips together again. He pulls away soon, presses a few soft kisses on Hongjoong’s neck, before pulling away. He unbuttons and unzips the younger’s jeans, and Hongjoong raises an eyebrow at him, knowing what he is about to do.</p><p>Pulling down Hongjoong’s boxers, the male’s cock leaks up, already hard, and Seonghwa smirks up at him. He presses kitten licks around the base, his hand pumping the rest. Hongjoong lets out a moan, relieved to finally feel Seonghwa’s amazing tongue and warm mouth around his cock again.</p><p>Seonghwa pulls away and puts the tip of Hongjoong’s cock in his mouth. He sucks on it as if it's a lollipop, then puts the rest of Hongjoong’s cock that he can fit in his mouth. He bobs his head up and down, and makes sure Hongjoong’s cock hits the back of his throat. Seonghwa gags, tears pooling in his eyes. Hongjoong moans and thrusts his hips upwards, making Seonghwa gag again.</p><p>“Sorry,” Hongjoong apologizes.</p><p>Seonghwa shakes his head, pulling away from Hongjoong’s cock with a small pop. “N-no. F-fuck my mouth. Th-that’s what you want, don’t you?”</p><p>“I’ll hurt you, Hwa,” he reminds.</p><p>“I don’t care,” Seonghwa says, leaning down toward Hongjoong’s cock. “It’s fine.”</p><p>Hongjoong looks at Seonghwa doubtfully, but the ravenette puts Hongjoong’s cock in his mouth again. He goes all the way down, the genital hitting the back of his throat, and making him gag, tears pooling his eyes again. Hongjoong lets out a moan, loving the feeling of having Seonghwa’s warm mouth around his cock. He's hesitant to do so, but with the doe angelic eyes Seonghwa is looking at him with, Hongjoong finally thrusts his hips upwards, and Seonghwa holds himself back from gagging. Instead, he bobs his head up and down, and Hongjoong keeps thrusting upwards, fucking Seonghwa’s mouth. </p><p>Seonghwa doesn’t mind. He likes the feeling. As he continues to suck on Hongjoong’s cock as if it is a lollipop, Hongjoong feels heat pool at the pit of his stomach, and lets out an ‘oh my god, Hwa!’ before cumming. Seonghwa doesn’t pull away, letting Hongjoong cum in his mouth. Once he is done, Hongjoong pants lightly, looking down at Seonghwa, cum dripping down the ravenette’s chin, along with drool, his lips redder and more swollen than before. Hongjoong lets out a chuckle and wipes the cum off the older’s chin.</p><p>“Thanks, Hwa,” Hongjoong says, as Seonghwa blinks the remaining of his tears away.</p><p>Seonghwa nods, laying down next to Hongjoong, and snuggling against his chest. Hongjoong lets out a small chuckle, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa, and holding him in his arms protectively. They lay there in silence, before Seonghwa says, “You know, if you come home often, that’ll be your treat.”</p><p>“Then I’ll make sure to come home more often, then,” Hongjoong promises, pressing a soft kiss on Seonghwa’s forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i got inspired by those moments where seonghwa says he misses hongjoong. and for hwa’s ‘present’ i got inspired by this tweet that shows hwa sucking on a lollipop, whilst joong rests his head on his shoulder, and the caption says, “this is what you would get if you came home, hongjoong.” (that’s not what it directly said, but i’m too lazy to search it up.) hope you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>